Danger - Unexploded Squishington
"Danger - Unexploded Squishington" is an episode of the stop motion animated series, Bump in the Night. (Aired on October 8, 1994) Plot The episode starts with Mr. Bumpy pretending to be a cowboy and playing with his remote which makes mushroom spores grow from the ground. Bumpy then hears a noise from the kitchen, thinking to be a burglar, and goes to investigate. Bumpy is scared by a dark figure in the kitchen and begs for him not to hurt him, but the figure is revealed to be Squishington eating a pie. Squish offers Bumpy some pie, which he does eat, then Bumpy warns Squish that eating in the dark is dangerous (what if you missed your mouth in the dark and shoved a pie up your ear). Bumpy then gives Squish advice, "only eat what you can see" and he goes back to bed for "beauty sleep." Squishington says goodnight to Bumpy and thinks to himself "one little piece wouldn't hurt." Later, Bumpy hears Squish moaning in pain, which turns out that he has a stomach ache from eating too much. Bumpy tells Squish that burping will help him feel better, but then hears a mysterious ticking noise from Squishington's stomach. Squish guesses that it could be a clock, while Bumpy says that is silly. Bumpy then believes it that Squishington ate a bomb and tries different methods to help get the bomb out of his stomach. Bumpy first straps Squish onto a spring like holder, saying it will keep the jolts and bounces to a minimum. Squish thanks his friend and ask him how long he will have to be locked up, Bumpy guesses forever or until he explodes. Just then, a fly lands on Squishes’ nose, he tries to shoo the fly away and then almost begins to sneeze. Bumpy blocks Squishes’ nose, and is relieved, Squish then lets out a big sneeze and starts bouncing around. Bumpy is knocked from the impact and then says to try a different approach. The second plan, Bumpy stands on a large vacuum and decides to suck out the bomb. Bumpy climbs onto the vacuum and switches it on; he is flung into the air and hits the wall. Bumpy says that the plan has a few bugs in it and the vacuum starts driving out of control. Bumpy and Squish scream while the vacuum chases them, they try to escape but are sucked inside. Bumpy says the vacuum is cozy inside and decides to make it their summer home. The Third plan is to remove the bomb with a giant Magnet; Bumpy turns on the magnet while Squish starts coughing up large metal objects including a wrench and a license plate. Bumpy examines the objects and doesn’t see any bomb. Squish then coughs up a waffle iron, which comes flying towards Bumpy and crushes him. Bumpy takes off the waffle iron and is flattened into a waffle shape. Bumpy uses one more plan, to rip the bomb out of Squishes stomach with a giant jagged metal claw. Squish beings to freak out, but then starts hiccupping. Bumpy panics and thinks Squish is about to blow up. Bumpy starts to run in panic while Squish follows after him. Bumpy hides in the dark cabinet, but Squish is already waiting for him. Bumpy runs out screaming and hides inside the toy box. Squish then appears asking how long do they have to hide. Bumpy tells Squish to stay away from him, but Squish doesn’t want Bumpy to leave him. Bumpy tells Squish to stay back, while Squish is calling out for help. Bumpy thinks he gave him the slip, but then Bumpy and Squish both slam into each other. Bumpy is confused that Squish keeps appearing everywhere and Squish is also unsure how he does it. Squishes’ stomach beings to gurgle and he coughs up the source of the ticking, which is revealed to be a clock. Bumpy picks up the clock and cracks a joke, saying there was nothing to be “alarmed about.” The clock then start ringing loudly, Bumpy’s pupils begin to dilate and the clock explodes. Bumpy and Squish are both badly burnt from the explosion, Bumpy lets out a cough and says he was “right the first time.” The two friends both share a weary smile and the episode ends. Trivia * This is the second time Mr Bumpy uses his mushroom remote, the first time he uses it was in "Better Homes and Garbage." * The plot is similar to the season 2 episode of Spongebob Squarepants "Dying for Pie". Squishington eats a pie and somehow accidentally ate a bomb, while Bumpy is afraid of Squish exploding. The Spongebob episode came out in 2000, while the Bump in the Night episode came out in 1994. Quotes Mr Bumpy: A burglar! Only a fool would go out there! .... Might as well get started... Mr Bumpy: '''Don't try this at home kids, I get the big bucks for this. And remember, if you hear something go Bump in the Night. Call a parent, or someone you trust....and THEN get eaten by a monster or burglar or whatever it is, you know. '''Mr Bumpy: Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me! Here, take my furball! Oh, I don't have a furball. Wait, just give me a second, and I'll cough one up for ya! Bumpy: Now what makes a ticking sound? Squish: A clock? Bumpy: No! That's silly. No one would eat a clock, even in the dark! I know!... It must be a bomb! Squish: (gasp) A B-b-b-bomb? Bumpy: I told you those midnight snacks would lead to no good! Bumpy: Don't worry old pal! I'll save you, even if it kills the both of us! Bumpy: Uh oh, hiccups! Run for your lives! He's gonna BLOW! Squish: Run for your lives! (hiccup) I'm gonna BLOW! Bumpy: Come catch me now, Sucker! (slams into Squish) How'd you do that? Squish: Beats me, Mr Bumpy. Bumpy: Well what'd you know.... It was only a clock....I told ya it was nothing to be ALARMED about.... Bumpy: (after the explosion) Guess I was right the first... time. Gallery Spin.JPG Mushroom.JPG Remote.JPG Cow.JPG Walk.JPG Might as well.JPG Only a fool would go out there.JPG A Burgler.JPG Bumpy Scared.JPG Mmm.JPG Gulp.JPG Dont mind if i do.JPG Care for a bite.JPG I knew it was you.JPG Bumpy squishington.JPG Chuckle.JPG Squish with a pie.JPG Coughing up a furball.JPG Ill cough one up for ya.JPG I dont have a furball.JPG Take my furball.JPG Please dont hurt me.JPG Bumpy freaking out.JPG Look.JPG Walking.JPG Bumpy viewer.JPG Maybe it was my imagination.JPG So far so good.JPG Scarey.JPG Then get eaten by a monster or a burglar.JPG Call a parent or someone you know.JPG If you do hear something go bump in the night.JPG Dont try this at home.JPG Inside.JPG Here.JPG Sound.JPG Wait.JPG Shh.JPG Rain.JPG Burp.JPG Poor.JPG Tongue.JPG Wrong.JPG Belch.JPG Tummy ache.JPG Hat.JPG Hear.JPG Little piece.JPG Goodnight.JPG Bed.JPG See.JPG Take it.JPG Would be terrible.JPG Shoved a pie up your ear.JPG Toll.JPG A bbbomb.JPG It must be a bomb.JPG I know.JPG Silly.JPG Clock.JPG Now.JPG Before.JPG Never.JPG It is.JPG Aprroch.JPG Choo.JPG Sneeze.JPG Close.JPG No dont.JPG Ahh.JPG Shoo.JPG Fly.JPG Forever.JPG Think.JPG Howlong.JPG Us both.JPG Old pal.JPG Inside vacum.JPG Trouble.JPG Woa.JPG Zip.JPG Aaa.JPG Uh.JPG Blum.JPG Zipp.JPG Flip.JPG Climb.JPG Vacuum.JPG Waffleface.JPG Squashed.JPG Waffle.JPG Metal.JPG Iron.JPG Magnet.JPG Smile.JPG Time.JPG Guess i was right.JPG Paaaa.JPG Hooooi.JPG Boom.JPG Exploding.JPG Pupils.JPG Ring.JPG Smug.JPG Alarmed.JPG Itwasonlyaclock.JPG Wllwhatdynow.JPG Thetick.JPG Spit.JPG Gurgle.JPG Beatsmemrbumpy.JPG Howyoudothat.JPG Ow.JPG Crash.JPG Catchmenow.JPG Helllllp.JPG Stayback.JPG Nodontleave.JPG Away.JPG Stay.JPG Oo.JPG Goo.JPG Howlongshouldwe.JPG Open.JPG Jump.JPG Box.JPG Ahhhh.JPG Dark.JPG Side.JPG In.JPG Bah.JPG Woozy.JPG Slam.JPG Hide.JPG Runfor.JPG Blow.JPG Run.JPG Hic.JPG Sad.JPG Bloo.JPG Scream.JPG Claw.JPG Throat.JPG Tumblr nt1o0b1ptp1ramnmyo1 400.gif|animated gif 1 Mr bumpy clock explode g.gif|animated gif 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes